


Two Out of Three, Baby!

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Thomas, Cop!Minho, Cute, Fluff, Gardener!Newt, Journalist!Alby, Laser Tag, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Alby and Thomas and Minho on a double date!! Maybe something competitive like laser tag?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Out of Three, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt thominhosbreadcrumbs gave to me on tumblr a while ago. ^_^

"After work tomorrow then? I can do the morning shift." Thomas said into his phone. 

"Alright, awesome. Okay. Okay. Okay. Love you, too. Bye."

"Aww, how cute is that." Thomas heard from behind him.

Thomas smiled as he turned around. "Teresa! What'll it be?"

"Just my usual. Nothing fancy today." She replied. 

"That Minho?"

"Yea, Thomas replied. "He's free this weekend." 

"Woah. So does that mean he finished the case?"

"Yea, the captain ended up giving his team some time off since it was so extended. It's only the weekend but better than nothing."

"Oh! How nice. How are you going to spend it?" Teresa asked with a smile as Thomas handed her her bread order. 

Thomas blushed. "We're going to go laser tagging."

“Oh my God, Tom! That’s like the cutest thing ever. Your first date back in highschool right?” Teresa asked. 

“Not really first date. More like how we met.” Thomas said as Teresa moved aside to a bar stool so he could help the next customer. 

“Heard anything from Newt and Alby? “ Teresa asked taking a bite from her various biscuits. 

“Yea, actually. I need to ask if they want to double with Minho and I. Newt’s been upkeeping the orchard and Alby’s doing an internship with a company right now for journalism.” Thomas said. 

Teresa paused. “On second thought. get me a coffee with this will you?” 

Thomas laughed. “Of course, but shouldn’t you be getting back to your night shift soon?”

“Oh I see how it is, Tom, you just want to hurry home to your little boyfriend.” Teresa leered. 

“Actually, he’s not that little.” Thomas said thoughtfully as he set the cup of on the counter in front of her. 

Teresa choked as biscuit crumbs flew across the counter. “Ew! Yuck. That’s gross, Tom. Way too much information!” Teresa yelled as sipped her coffee.

“Payback.” Thomas smirked as he started wiping down the counter. He moved to the door and turned the sign from open to close. He locked the door and walked back to the counter. 

Teresa finished her biscuit and waved goodbye at Thomas. “See you tomorrow morning, Tom!”

“Good night, Teresa. Be careful!” he called out. 

Thomas finished cleaning up the cafe and locked up. The night was a little chilly as Thomas walked down the street holding a paper bag in his hands. The cafe that he now owned wasn’t too far from his and Minho’s apartment. Just a 10 minute walk at most. 

Thomas unlocked the front door quickly and hurried inside the lighted apartment. He took off his shoes and set the heater on high. He put the paper bag on the table before he walked down the hall to his and Minho’s shared bedroom and knocked to signal he was coming in. 

“I brought some pastries.” He said as he motioned for Minho to come to the kitchen. 

Thomas walked back down the hall and started setting the pastries out on a plate. He moaned when Minho came up and hugged him from behind. 

“Minho, you’re so warm.” Thomas said with a shiver. 

Minho laughed as he took the plate from Thomas. “Did you decide on what we’re going to do tomorrow?” Minho asked. 

“I was actually thinking about laser tagging. We could invite Alby and Newt. It’d be like old times.” Thomas replied. 

“Awesome! I just have some paper work to turn in at the precinct tomorrow morning and I could meet you at Glade, yeah?” Minho said setting the plate in the middle of the table as the microwave beeped. 

Thomas smiled and kissed Minho lightly before walking over to the microwave to get some coffee ready for the both of them. He quickly finished and set two cups on the table. He sat down as Minho pulled out his phone. He dialled Alby’s number and set it on the table on speaker phone. Thomas and Minho ate in silence as they waited. 

After a few rings, someone picked up. They heard a man with an accent laughing over the phone. “Hello?”

“Newt!” Thomas pipped in. 

“Tommy, hey! Alby leave me alone.” 

Minho laughed. “I see you two are working out fine now.” 

“Yeah, after talking out everything that happened between us freshman year of college, we got everything figured out.” Newt replied. 

Thomas smiled at Minho. Newt sounded so happy you could practically hear the smile in his voice. “So, Minho’s got a day or two off from work finally and we wanted to know if you all wanted to take some time from your lovey dovey stage and hang out?” Minho asked. 

“Hang out, yeah bud. What did you have in mind?” Newt asked. 

“Laser tag.” Thomas said evenly. 

“Laser tag? Aren’t we kind of old for that.” They heard Alby ask Newt.

“Come on, Alby. It’ll be like old times.” the pair overheard. 

It was silent before they heard movement. “Alby says yes.” Newt chimed over the phone, breathless. 

“Tomorrow morning like around 9 sound fine?” Minho asked.

“Sounds perfect.” Newt answered.

“Awesome. Meet us at the Glade okay?” Thomas reiterated. 

“Cool. See you tomorrow then.” They heard before they heard a crash and Newt hanging up. 

Thomas and Minho finished eating while asking about each others days. Minho caught up on everything happening with Glade while working on his latest assignment and Minho told Thomas what he could about his case that didn’t equate in anything bad or depressing. They cleaned up and headed to bed. 

Minho was already resting under the covers when Thomas walked in after his shower. The tv was on on low in the background and the side table lamp was on. Thomas made his way to the bed and got in quietly. Minho turned over and smiled up at him. Thomas leaned in for a kiss and Minho met him. 

“It’s nice to have you home for a change.” Thomas said as he got himself comfortable.

“It’s nice to be home.” Minho whispered as he threw an arm over waist. 

Thomas set the TV to sleep timer and took off the lamp and snuggled up into Minho’s chest. 

“Night, Minho.” 

“Night, Thomas.” 

Thomas was already running around the apartment early the next morning. He was already late to work for the early morning truck rush. Minho walked out of the room in a t-shirt, boxers, and socks, rubbing his eyes. 

“Thomas it’s like 3AM.” Minho said. 

“Truck rush, babe.” Thomas said grabbing a messenger bag, pulling Minho into a sweet kiss, and running out the door. 

“See ya!” Minho yelled at the door. 

Thomas got to the cafe and unlocked the door. He put all his things away and took out all he needed for his morning batch of pastries. He set his pre-made dough up and set the baking pans in the ovens. He immediately set out for making more batches of dough to be used throughout the day. He set the cafe to open 30 minutes later as the quicker pastries finished. He filled the breads that needed to be filled and set them up as the cafe door bell rang. Thomas looked at the door to find Aris. 

“Morning, Tom.” He said as he removed his coat and got set to work. 

“Morning, Aris, thanks for coming in for the truck rush.” Thomas said with a smile. 

“No problem, I had some time.” Aris said as he set more dough into the oven and began to arranged the pastries into the front and side windows of the counter. He put the bagels under a cake dome. 

“Need any help?” he asked. 

“Yeah, portion these off for me and shape them.” Thomas said pointing to some dough he just finished kneading. “I’ll start on the bread doughs for Frypan.”  
“Cool.” Aris nodded. 

The truck rush was already trickling in as Thomas handled the cashier and Aris finished up his work. The truck rush finished around 7AM and Thomas and Aris were free to finish their lunch preparations for Frypan. 

“Who’s with Frypan today?” Aris asked. 

“Teresa said she’d stop in to help out when I leave.” Thomas said. “She’ll probably drag Gally along to help out too.” 

“Date with Minho?” Aris asked. 

Thomas smiled as he slapped the dough on the counter. “Hot date laser tagging.” he replied with a wink. 

Aris laughed loudly. “You both are just made for each other.”

Thomas looked at the clock to see it was now 8:30 and the cafe had a decent amount of customers for the morning rush. most didn’t choose to lounge around until late morning early afternoon, so they had some time to themselves. 

Thomas grinned when Minho walked in 15 minutes later. He jogged up to him and kissed him. Doughy hands up of course, so not to dirty him. “Hey, babe.” Minho said with a chuckle. 

“Long morning?” 

“Not when I’m doing something I love, and when I get to see someone I love too.” Tomas said smugly as he returned to behind the counter. 

“Thomas! Minho! How’s it going!” they heard a few minutes later. 

Thomas had already cleaned himself up and was getting everything put together to leave. 

“Alby! Newt!” Minho said as he brought them each into a hug. Thomas followed after as they all greeted each other. 

“Let’s get going, yeah?” Newt smiled grabbing onto Alby’s hand and pulling him back to their car. 

Minho and Thomas got into the back seat as Alby drove to their usual laser tag location. They paid and got suited up quickly before running into the laser tag maze. 

“Gotcha!” Thomas heard Newt as he ran through the arena.  
“Far from it!” Thomas yelled behind him with a laugh. He turned the corner and waited for Newt to pass. He shot at him as soon as he came around the corner. 

Newt pouted when he got shot. He immediately ran back the corner he came from as Thomas ran for their base. He met up with Minho as they passed each other switch places. Thomas got a quick glance at Alby trying to follow and shot at him. Newt was shooting at Minho as he tried to fake both of them out. He managed a few hits to Alby, but Minho was hit by Newt as well. 

They’d been faking each other out for a while now, but Thomas decided to choose a hall to go down to find Newt and Alby’s flag. He heard Newt and Alby yelling for Minho from a distance aways, but he knew Minho could handle it since he’s had the cop training. Thomas continued looking for their base as he heard footsteps getting closer he kept running but was thrown to the ground. He moaned in a bit of pain at the sudden impact and opened his eyes to find Alby shooting at him.

Thomas hurried to find cover. He didn’t expect to meet up with Alby so soon. He heard Minho yelling for him and ran quickly trying to find Alby and Newt’s flag. He glimpsed some color and ran for it, but reached too late as he heard a victory yell from newt across the arena. Thomas groaned and slid down the wall to catch his breath as Alby ran up behind him. 

“So close!” Thomas pouted as Alby helped him up. They headed for the exit and met up with Minho and Newt outside. 

“2 out of 3, baby!” Newt partied as he waved the flag.

Minho put an arm around Thomas’ waist as they walked to return their gear. “babe, you have no idea. I was like this close!” Thomas whined as he held his index finger and thumb a centimeter apart. 

“We’ll get them next time.” Minho replied and kissed Thomas softly. 

They looked over to find Newt and Alby in a total makeout session and hurried to break it up before innocent children could see. 

It was early afternoon, so they decided to go back to Glade for a quick lunch. Afterward they headed back to Minho and Thomas’ apartment to shower, change and just hang out like old times. 

They gave Alby and Newt their guest room as Minho and Thomas got ready for bed. Minho had Thomas pushed up against the closet door. Thomas had his legs wrapped around Minho’s waist, but they just kissed sweetly. They felt no rush as they just looked into each other’s eyes as they kissed. 

“Glad we got to spend the day together.” Thomas mumbled against Minho’s lips as he stroked Minho’s arms. 

“Me too. I hope i won’t be away for as long on my next case.” Minho said as he let Thomas down to move to the bed. 

They got in and groaned when they heard Newt’s giddy laughter from the other room.

“This is gonna be a long night.” Minho said. 

“As long as it’s with you I’m fine.” Thomas smiled widely, even his eyes smiled. 

“Me too.” Minho replied as he gave Thomas a short kiss before laying his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.


End file.
